slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20161013134817/@comment-31100582-20161017145433
NocnaPegazka napisał(a): Misia17 napisał(a): Teoria z Lysiem : Jednak Alex miał rację wspólny wypad nad jezioro nie był takim najgorszym pomysłem, nie sądziłam że uda się zebrać prawie całą naszą klasę. Na szczęście te trzy żmiję nie miały ochoty nigdzie z nami wychodzić co sprawia że ten dzień na 100% będzie udany. To była dobra okazja by kupić nowy strój kąpielowy. (zakładamy strój) Teraz mogę się przejść po plaży, większość osób zdążyło już wskoczyć do wody. Może to dobry moment żeby spędzić trochę czasu z Lysandrem, poszukam go nie może być daleko. - Su! ( Odwróciłam się na dźwięk mojego imienia, oczywiście była to Rozalia, która opalała się na kocu) ( Podeszłam do niej, ku mojemu zdziwieniu leżał z nią Lysander.) ( Od czasu pobytu Lysandra w szpitalu trochę inaczej postrzegam ich relację i przyznam że czułam lekka zazdrość widząc ich) - Haloo ziema do Su ( Rozalia machała mi ręką przed oczami, widać musiałam za myśleć się na dłuższą chwilkę) - Co się stało ? - Chciałam żebyś poopalała się z nami ( Mrugnęła do mnie przy czym uśmiechnęła się iście szatańsko) - Hmmm… W sumie czemu nie. - Super, ustąpię ci miejsca przy twoim Lysiu. ( Iskierki w jej oczach robiły się coraz jaśniejsze ) - Roza…. ( Spojrzałam na nią z pod byka na co ona zareagowała głośnym wybuchem śmiechu ) - No już już bez marudzenia ( Białowłosa złapała mnie za przedramię i usadziła obok Lysandra który nawet nie spostrzegł naszej małej wymiany zdań, był bardzo pochłonięty swoimi myślami) ( Położyłam się tuż obok Lysandra, który dalej błądził w swoim myślach stwierdziłam że nie będę go wyrywać z rozmyślań ) - Roza wiesz gdzie jest Sucretta ? Nigdzie jej nie widzę i zaczynam się martwić ( Lysander spoglądał w stronę tafli wody próbując wyszukać konkretnej osoby, przyznam rozbawiło mnie jego pytanie ) ( Roza cicho się zaśmiała ) – Lysiu chyba mało spostrzegawczy jesteś bo twoja kobieta leży tuż obok ciebie. ( Teraz nie wytrzymałam i wybuchłam niekontrolowanym śmiechem, białowłosy po przeanalizowaniu słów wypowiedzianych przez Roze spojrzał na mnie ) - Niespodzianka..!! ( Lysander przybrał kolor soczystej maliny, jednocześnie położył się tuż obok odwrócony twarzą do mnie. Nasz spojrzenia się spotkały i nie mogły się od siebie oderwać, po chwili jednak objął mnie ręką i przysuną ku sobie ) - Pięknie dziś wyglądasz moja droga ( Szepną mi do ucha po czym połączył nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku ) ( PSTRYK) ( Oszołomieni spojrzeliśmy na szczęśliwą Rozalie trzymającą aparat w rękach ) - Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, jesteście tacy SŁODCY..! ( Spojrzałam na Lysandra i cicho zachichotałam) - Su ja mam dość opalania, może pójdziemy się pokapać z innymi.? - Okey, Lysander idziesz z nami ? - Nie ja jeszcze poleżę, niedługo do was dołączę dobrze ? - Dobrze ( Pochyliłam się by lekko musnąć usta różnookiego, lecz ten pogłębił nasz pocałunek przy czym przysuną się tak że nasze ciała się stykały.) ( Lysander z każdym naszym pocałunkiem wkłada w to coraz więcej pasji i emocji, poczułam jak moje ciało od napływu emocji wiotczeje. To było cudowne ) ( Lysander zakończył nasz pocałunek ale nie odsuną się nawet na milimetr ) - Muszę ci jakość wynagrodzić te chwilę mojej amnezji ( Wyszeptał te słowa w moje usta, po czym oczywiście puściłam soczystego buraka ) - Lysiu puści ją, ty ją będziesz miał częściej ode mnie ( Roza z udawanymi wyrzutami spojrzała na Lysandra, po czym białowłosy mnie puścił a my udałyśmy się do wody ) ( Po półgodzinach szaleńczej zabawy poczułam zmęczenie, ale nie czułam potrzeby wracania na plażę więc postanowiłam podryfować) ( Zamknęłam oczy i dałam się ponieść tafli wody, uczucie spokoju i radości wypełniało mnie od środka) z - Może ci pomogę.? ( Usłyszałam znajomy głos, lecz nie zdążyłam nawet otworzyć oczy gdy tajemniczy ktoś uniósł mnie z nad lustra wody) ( Gdy w końcu otworzyłam oczy ujrzałam Nataniela który z rumieńcami na twarzy przyglądał mi się uważnie) - Bardzo pięknie dziś wyglądasz Sucretto ( Jego oczy iskrzyły tysiącami gwiazd ) - Dzi.. Dzikuję ( Czułam się lekko zakłopotana gdy mnie tak trzymał w ramionach ) - Uwielbiam patrzeć gdy się tak czerwienisz ( Jego twarz niebezpiecznie blisko znajdowała się mojej, musze coś szybko zrobić zanim dojdzie do tego czego się obawiam) - Nataniel puść mnie natychmiast..! ( Powiedziałam to oschłym tonem by dać mu jasno do zrozumienia że nie żartuję ) - Su… Sucretto chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać, jest to dla mnie bardzo ważne. - To nie jest dobry pomysł Nataniel ( Zaczęłam się oddalać, lecz gdy nagle złotooki złapał mnie za nadgarstek i przytrzymał ) - Su ja muszę ci to powiedzieć, bo ja już dłużej tak nie wytrzymam. - Natanielu nie słyszałeś że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty z tobą teraz rozmawiać ( Lysander patrzył na blondyna ze wściekłością w oczach, gdyby wzrokiem można było zabijać to Nataniel dawno by już nie żył ) - Lysander z całym szacunkiem nie powinieneś się wtrącać w moje sprawy z Su.. ( Nataniel wyglądał na zawziętego i pewnego siebie ) - Ludzie patrzcie, zaraz dojdzie do bójki między Srajtanielem a Lysandrem..!! ( Kastiel krzyczał chyba na całą plażę, po chwili na około nas zrobiło się wielkie zgromadzenie ) - Lysander uspokój się, chce po prostu porozmawiać z Sucrettą na osobności to nie powinno ciebie obchodzić…! - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz.. ( Lysander coraz bardziej się denerwował a ja po prostu się bałam odezwać) - Dobra koniec tej maskarady, chodź Su bo nie dadzą nam spokoje porozmawiać. ( Nataniel złapał mnie za rękę i chciał wyprowadzić z tłumu ) - Nataniel puść mnie… - Tego już za wiele, łapy precz od mojej dziewczyny ( Lysander ze złością w oczach wyszarpał moją dłoń i przygarną mnie pod swoje ramie ) ( Nataniel jak i reszta tłumu patrzyła na nas z otwartymi ustami i ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, jednak po chwili złotooki przełamał się i drżącym głosem spytał ) - T..Twoją dzie…dziewczynę..!!? Poprostu IDEALNIE!!!! lepiej bym tego normalnie nie wymyśliła :D z kąd ten przewspaniały pomysł jeśli moge się zapytać? Dużo wolnego czasu w pracy potrafi dużo dać do myślenia na temat tej gry i jej przebiegu XD